Projector systems are generally devices that integrate light sources, optics systems, and electronics for front- or rear-projection of images from computers or video devices onto walls or screens, for large-image viewing. They are especially popular among business users who give presentations as part of their job responsibilities. Newer projectors can weigh as little as a few pounds, making them well suited for business travelers. As the quality of projection technology has improved, projectors are also finding their way into peoples' homes for high-definition television (HDTV) and other home entertainment applications. Some industry pundits predict that digital projectors will also become the standard projection technology used in movie theaters.
One type of projection system utilizes spatial light modulators (SLM's) to properly project image data therefrom. Examples of SLM's include liquid crystal display (LCD) SLM's, and digital micromirror device (DMD) SLM's, as well as other types of SLM's. There is typically one pixel on each SLM in the projector for each pixel of image data to be projected. The projection system controls the SLM pixel or pixels in accordance with the pixel of the image data to which the SLM pixel corresponds. The SLM pixel modulates the light that is incident to the SLM pixel in accordance with the image data pixel, so that the projector properly projects the pixel.
A number of SLM pixels needed for a particular resolution are usually included on one electronic device, or a small number of electronic devices, for utilization within a projection system. If an SLM pixel within the SLM electronic device is defective, this means that the pixel of image to which it corresponds within the projection system will not be properly projected. If a sufficiently great number of SLM pixels are defective, the electronic device is usually considered defective, even though the vast majority of SLM pixels may be operable. This can lead to the discarding of the device, which is usually expensive.